How It Happened
by novel-writer92
Summary: Victoria turns Bella into a vampire after Bella mistakenly tells Edward that she does not love him any more. Now the Volturi are after her. So are Edward and Jacob. R&R!
1. I dont love you

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon: But I do own any other characters that didn't appear in thoes books.**

**this is a story about Bella and Edward...hope you enjoy!!! please read and review!!!! i enjoy comments and critisism!!! **

I gasped as Edward pulled out velvet box.

"Is he going to propose? Oh man!"

Edward got down on his knees, he opened the box. I started to cry, he thought that they were tears of joy. He was wrong. I couldn't explain it but something inside of me was telling my heart to break right at that moment.

"Edward you cant do this to me! You cannot put me in this position once again! You left me. I was almost over you. I had Jacob! He was my boyfriend Edward! You came in and took me away! I can't trust you anymore!" At the back of my mind my conscious set in. "tell him how you feel…. Tell the truth you can tell him how much you love him." But the little devil that was sitting on my shoulder told me to do something different. "Lie! Lie! Lie! He hurt you Bella. You now have no friends; no family and no one to take care of you… tell him that you don't love him anymore!"

I was a big bottle of emotions. I new that it was right to tell the truth, but I for some crazy reason I agreed with the devil on my shoulder.

"Edward…" I trailed off, unsure of how to begin. "I….I don't l-l-love you anymore!"

Edward looked at me with disbelief. He thought that I was kidding. I snatched my hand away and took off the ring. "Edward!" I sobbed once more "Don't you see? I showed up

In forks to start a NORMAL life. I didn't want to be traveling around. The months that I fell in love with you were the best moments of my life, but when someone hurts you so deeply, you have to plug up the hole in order to save yourself and those around you. Please, Please, Edward, just go!" I pleaded with him.

He looked at me in shock. He was so pale that he looked…well dead. For a second I thought that I saw something silver leak out the corner of his eyes. In a flash it was gone, and he with it.

I gasped at my self. I had just told the biggest lie in the world. I couldn't control my mouth. What had just come over me? I couldn't control the rest of my body either. My legs forced me to get up, off my bed and quietly, so that I wouldn't wake up Charlie, through my front door. I then knew that something was immediately wrong. I wouldn't have been able to make it this far by myself; I would have tripped over something.

I was walking, but I didn't know where. The only control I had over my body was my thoughts. That is why I agreed with my concisions, but said what the devil told me to do.

I looked a head, and saw, trees. Once again I gasped. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

I head a chuckle and tried to turn my head around, but couldn't. I walked even deeper into the woods. Then I stopped.

I regained control over my body. I sighed and the screamed. Something had just knocked me to the ground. I felt a burning sensation go thru my skin and then, nothing.


	2. she awakes!

I woke up in a strange room. I didn't know where anything was. I was sore all over and it hurt so badly to move.

I was really scared. I heard another chuckle, like the one I had heard in the forest…. THE FOREST! Where was I? What happened? "Hello?" I called out hoarsely.

I saw a pretty women with bright red hair and glowing red eyes. I recognized her as… Victoria.

"Hush little Bella, don't you cry!" Victoria sang in a beautifully mocking voice. "You just might be wondering were you are and how you got here? Ha-ha. Ok I will recap on last weeks events."

"Last week?" I whispered

"Yes Bella. It took longer than normal for you to turn into a vampire. Don't say another word. It is my turn to tell the story." Victoria snarled. "So after those stupid dogs decided to run me away from you, I had more time that ever to think up a ridiculously wonderful plan for revenge. I was about to give up on giving you as much pain as possible because I couldn't think of any way to do that, besides kill you. But then I found a very special vampire with a VERY special power. Bella… meet Timothy!" Victoria introduced us.

"Hello Bella! I'm Timothy… You smell nice!" Timothy came up to me, he had light brown eyes and curly black hair, he then took a long, deep breath right next to my neck. I tried to shift away, but I was in to much agony.

"Well I am a vampire now, right?" I asked with some confusion. Victoria nodded her head yes. "Than why am I so sore? Cant I just, you know, pop up and be all…" I searched for the word that I was trying to find, but my brain was failing me at the moment. "um…. Vampiry?

Victoria and Timothy snorted at the same time. Though Timothy was the first to answer.

"You will be sore for a couple days, the longer that you are sore for, the more powerful you are."

"Now." Victoria brought me back to the real world. "Back to my story. Timothy was wondering around being a vegetarian, like your friends the Cullen's. But he was weak and his power need to strengthen, so I took him with me and he joined my coven. Timothy has the power to control all aspects of the body, so really he can control any person and make them do anything that he wants them to do. They wont even have the ability to speak for them selves, they can only think."

I started sobbing. "But…" I tried to get out the words that I wanted, but it was really hard, due to the fact that my throat was raw and that I was crying to hard for any one to understand me.


	3. powers?

I started sobbing. "But…" I tried to get out the words that I wanted, but it was really hard, due to the fact that my throat was raw and that I was crying to hard for any one to understand me. "I love Edward and I DID want to marry him!"

Timothy gave me a sad glance, I had a feeling that he didn't want to be with Victoria but was too scared to do anything about it.

"Deal with it Bella! I lost my James, so you will lose everything in return! I turned you into a vampire and now your precious Edward is gone. So I guess you do have one thing that you wanted now, you're a vampire, but you don't have anyone to share it with! Bella your on your own. I will give you a choice though. Join my coven, or be left out to die. Because frankly Bella, you don't know what it takes to be a vampire. Oh sure you hung around them, but you never hunted with them, you never had this new strength, so you would be better off staying with me. I will give you a day to decide." Victoria turned and ran out of the room, leaving me to my crying and Timothy to watching to make sure that I wouldn't escape. Even though there was no harm in that since I couldn't even move.

"Timothy!" I rasped to him. "What am I going to do? Victoria's right, I don't know anything about being a vampire!

Timothy stared at me. "You love this Edward?" I just noticed the slight Italian accent that he spoke with.

"More than anything." I said.

"Than you cannot accept Victoria's invitation. All vampires have natural instincts. You will be fine. Though you do have to control your lust." I gasped as Timothy's mouth did not move.

"Timothy!" I yelled

"Oh, my apologies Bella I was thinking about what to tell you." Timothy said with a sheepish grin.

"No! No! No! Timothy! I just read your mind! My power is already working!" I was so excited that I jumped up, but fell right back down on my bed, I was still sore.

Timothy's mood seemed to brighten with mine. "Bella it looks like you have more than one power, my mood has just gotten better!"

I thought on that for a moment. Was it possible for me to have more than one power? and what were the chances that I had the exact same powers that Edward and Jasper had?


	4. beauty

**Hey thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone! I realize that my chapters have been quite short, I am working on it. It is my first fan-fic, so go easy on me. Hahaha. I will try and update as much as possible. I can guarantee about two a week because I have play practice every day after school. I might be able to do more-depends. And thanks again for the reviews everyone! Let me know if there is any confusion!**

** Katie**

What were the chances that I had the exact same power as Edward and Jasper?

"Timothy? Is it possible to have the powers of the people that I hung around with all the time?" I really wanted to know!

"Well, this is very weird. You have a great gift Bella. What powers did the other vampires have?" questioned Timothy

"Edward had the power to read minds, Jasper could control the moods of people around him, Alice could see the future, Emmet was very strong, and Rosalie was beautiful, Carlisle was compassionate and Esme was understanding."

I heard Timothy's thoughts run back into my mind. "She sure has the beautiful part down."

Even though I was a vampire now, I still managed to blush! I carefully sat up and looked around; I wanted to find a mirror.

"Timothy… could I have a mirror?" I asked this shyly, for I always cared about how I looked, but I never stared at myself, or asked for a mirror before.

"Certainly Bella."

Timothy walked out of the room. I tried to stretch my muscles. They would be not sore at the end of the week-hopefully.

Timothy came back with a full length mirror. I felt awkward as he brought it in, but grateful.

"I hope she is not mad that I brought in a really big mirror for her." Timothy thought

"No Timothy I'm not mad. Thank you." I giggled

Timothy set the mirror down in front of me. I look for a long time but said nothing. Timothy was watching my reaction. Finally I looked up at him in amazement. I was beautiful! Well I was still in shock from all of the changes going on around me. I expected to be beautiful, but when I saw myself, I just couldn't stop looking!

I had long brown hair, which now had a tint of red in it. I was still the skinny kid that I used to be, but now I was more, curvy I guess. My skin didn't look to different. I had always been pale. But the pimples that popped up every once and a while, well it looked like they were no more. But it was my eye's that scared me to death. They were a beautiful color nonetheless, but they were red, scarlet red.

"My eyes! t-they're red!" I gasped

"That will go away with time. All vampires start out with red eyes even if they have not drank human blood." Timothy said.

"Oh! Ok." I was feeling much better now that he told me that.

But I still wondered about my powers. "Timothy what about my powers? Is that possible?"

"Well we don't know for sure, but I guess you will find out if you have any of those powers. But we do know for sure that you have mood changing and mind reading powers." He said this but he also tagged on an afterthought in his head. "Bella also has the power of beauty. I wonder if I will ever have a chance to be with her?"

"Timothy" I said gently. "I am still in love with Edward, I need to get away from Victoria and find him. Would you like to come with me?"

"Bella, that is not possible. You will have to go on your own. I cannot go with you."

The way he said that shocked me. He didn't look happy here with Victoria, why didn't he leave?

He noticed the look on my face. "I don't want to chance speaking it out loud so I will tell you here in my head." I read Timothy's thoughts quickly.

I nodded my head in response; I had an uneasy feeling about this.

**Next chapter coming soon. Should be updated sometime today! You will learn about Timothy's past and how and why he joined Victoria's coven. Dun-dun-da!!!**


	5. Timothy

**Ok I got it up!!! Hopefully this chapter will be longer. And if I finish my weekend homework, then I will post up another chapter! Wooohoo!!!**

**Please read and review-I need to know whether I should stop writing this!!**

I nodded my head in response; I had an uneasy feeling about this.

"I was turned into a vampire when I was about 20 years old. It was in the early 1900's. I was in Italy. I was an accident. One of the volturi members turned me. As he was drinking my blood, a human stumbled upon us. He fled, leaving me to turn into a vampire."

I gasped in astonishment. "Poor Timothy!" I thought. "He had it really bad."

"I woke up. I don't know how long it took me to become a vampire. I was lost in the forest and I was starving. I needed blood."

At the mention of blood, I felt my own burning sensation in the back of my throat. I decided to let him finish his story, then we would go hunting.

"Since I had been almost dry of blood when I turned into a vampire, I was very weak. I barley had the strength to move let alone go hunting for human blood. I just layed there, hoping that something would come by so that I could eat it. A deer ran past me. I jumped up, I was so hungry that I wasn't disturbed by the pain. I caught the deer and drank its blood. It wasn't what I expected it to be, but it was enough to satisfy me, for the moment. I wandered in the woods for what seemed like forever. When I got out, I started to lead a normal life. At least as normal your life can get while being a vampire."

I almost giggled at the little joke, but Timothy looked deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him.

"I remember the fist time I drank a human. It was so delicious. I became addicted. It was so much better than any animal I had ever tasted."

I looked at him. If he ate people, why were his eyes brown?

"I was walking along the street one day, when this delicious sent overpowered me. I had smelt it before-it was so familiar. I didn't remember much of my human past, so when this beautiful girl came up to me and shouted my name, you can bet that I was scared.

It turned out that the stranger used to be my best friend. I had gone missing ten years ago. No one knew what had happened to me. I asked her who she was. She thought I had lost my memory. The next few days I hung around her was torture. She smelled so good and I needed to keep eating to be around her. She filled me in on my human life."

It almost sounds like me and Edward! I felt like I was going to cry, but vampires couldn't, could they? I remembered Edwards silver flash that came out of his eyes. I quickly discarded the thought and tuned back into Timothy's head.

"One day, Rachel was her name, kissed me. We were in her room. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I sucked her dry."

I was amazed. Timothy said this with such bitterness. Well I guess, I mean what would you expect if you had killed you best friend.

"After that I went back to being a vegetarian. I couldn't live with myself. I only fed when it was absolutely necessary. I starved myself whenever I could. I found my power one day. I didn't mean to though. I went into a vampire safe house. That is where I meet Victoria. She was a mess. She wouldn't talk to anyone. I really wanted her to talk to me, because she looked just as I did after I had killed Rachel. I thought that if we went through the same thing, it might help to talk you know?"

I shook my head at him.

"She wouldn't even look at me. So when I wished that she would come to me and she did, you can imagine how much it surprised me. She then started yelling at me once she was standing close to me. I realized that I had controlled her body. We became friends after she told me what happened to James. But I didn't feel bad for him, he got what he deserved. But when Victoria asked me to join her coven. I agreed. That is when she started changing. Now she is horrible and I can't stand her. But I can't leave her, she would track me down."

"Oh! Timothy I am so sorry!" I felt horrible. His life had been so miserable.

"Just don't tell Victoria about your powers or she won't let you away from the coven."

I agreed.

"But know it is time for you to go and eat."

I thanked the heavens above as Timothy grabbed my hand and helped me stumble out of the door.

"The soreness in your body will wear out soon if you keep on moving and stretching. It is like joining a new sport, do you know what I mean?"

I started laughing. "Honestly Timothy I don't know what you mean, I was a horrible klutz when I was a human and I couldn't play sports if I want to live to see me turn 20."

Timothy laughed with me. "Ok I will explain. When you join a new sport, you are using muscles that you have never used much before, so you will be very sore for a few days. But if you keep on practicing and stretching those muscles out than the soreness will eventually pass."

"Ok sounds good I guess." Right at that moment a deer ran by. It smelled of something sweet, but salty at the same time. I ran. The wind was flying across my hard, stone face. It felt so good.

I caught the deer. I slipped my fangs into its skin. I drank from it slowly and sweetly. That is when I gagged.

"Aw! Gross!" I coughed and sputtered.

"She doesn't like blood?" I heard Timothy thinking. "What is the matter Bella?" Is what he actually said out loud.

I couldn't describe the feeling. It felt warm and sticky, nothing at all like I was used to.

"Bella you must drink to keep up your strength. It might taste gross, but you will just have to deal with it, understand?"

I sighed as I drank very fast, so that I could just get this over with. I wanted to find Edward as soon as possible.

When we were done, Timothy lead me back to my bed were I sat down. I needed more information.

"Timothy?" I queried. "Where are we?"

"Italy" he answered.

Once again I jumped up, my muscles felt so much better after the blood and running.

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically screamed.

"Why what is the matter?" he seemed frightened.

"The Volturi! They will find me! I have to get away!" I was running around franticly.

"Bella…" Timothy started. "They already know that you are here."

**Oooo! What will happen next? And how will Bella get away and find Edward???**

**Coming soon… lol!**


	6. Timothy agrees

yup yup yup! i do kno that this is a REALLY short chapter. i just wanted to get it up there! please read and review cause if u dont like it tell me and i will stop and i dont know where i am going with this so yeh. ideas accepted!

thank you everyone!!!

"Bella…" Timothy started. "They already know that you are here."

"What?!" I screeched at Timothy.

"Yeah Bella. They check around, they always know when a new vampire comes to town. They seemed really excited for some reason and want you to go and see them tomorrow."

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!"

"Bella! Please calm down! You are hurting my ears and Victoria will…." Timothy stopped mid sentence. "Bella? Bella? What's the matter?"

My eyes started to go out of focus. I saw the home of the Vulturi and I saw me walking into it.

"Timothy…" I was scared to death. "I think I just had a vision. And I am going to see the Volturi."

"Oh Bella!" Timothy said excitedly. "I'm gad that you can see the future, but why wouldn't you see the Volturi?"

I sighed and told Timothy the story.

"Oh! Um…wow."

"Yes I know, I just want to find Edward! I hope that he didn't do something drastic."

I was apparently becoming depressed. I really need to find Edward. I needed to tell him that I love him, that I love him so much!

I started sobbing. I gasped as silver tears leaked down my face. It _was_ possible for a vampire to cry!

Timothy looked shockingly at me. He thought, "She can cry? I have never seen a vampire do that before."

I quickly dismissed this thought.

"Timothy, I'm going to see the Volturi, sooner than expected I think." I also tagged on this thought. "Please, Please, come with me. I will need some help acting like a human and acting like a vampire, cut me some slack I'm new at this!"

Timothy sighed. "Fine."


	7. an

a/n Sorry that it has been a while! I have had testing this week and writers block! But now for the main attraction… I present EDWARD! Lol I have got countless comments about him! So I decided to bring him back!!!! But unforrtenatly I wont have time until tomorrow or Sunday maybe…or maybe tonight idk! So I am posting up a poemto kinda make amends lol. Here it is!!

She sits at the dreary window and sighs,

How she longs for those ever changing eyes.

His arms wrapped around her so tight,

Kissing softly into the night.

He laughs, she cries, he turns to stone,

She spends all day staring at the telephone.

He brings her so much joy and yet so much misery,

He never even thought to say he's sorry.

He is dangerous, she knows what's at risk,

And yet she'd be willing to die for just one more kiss.

She thinks that he is perfect, but he knows better,

He is just a loose stitch in a falling apart sweater.

Such perfect skin for such a perfect man,

Falling for him is just a kink in the plan.

She loves him just so much!

For one moment there minds seem to touch.

She looks deep into his wondrous topaz eyes,

They looked almost as bright as the skies.

He catches her glance and he dares to look back,

That is when her world fell under attack.

His full lips brushed softly, onto her skin,

She sighs as she realizes how badly she wanted him.

She puts her head on the window and lightly pulls away,

At this moment, forever, she wanted to stay.

She mentally checked herself; she needed to stay in order,

She told herself to not cross the gigantic border.

She said to him, "I love you."

He smiled and whispered back to her, "I love you too!"

She remembers his crooked grin,

The night he said that, made her whole world spin.

She can't stay away that is for sure,

But would she be willing to change herself for him forever?


	8. Edward

Oops so okay, I keep forgetting it so here it is now and forever.

DISCLAIMER: sob I admit that I don't own Twilight or New Moon and that they belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. That makes me so sad sob.

lol

OK I FINALLY GOT IT!!!!!!! Yeh! For all you Edward lovers out there… here it is!

EPOV:

I stared at her. Did she just say what I think she just said? SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE? Oh man! Oh man. I felt something inside of me rip in half. Oh yeah, it was my heart breaking in two.

She asked me to leave. I always promised her that when she got tired of me that I would go away and leave her alone forever. I guess that time has come. I can't say that I blame her either. I left her. She deserves better.

I looked at Bella for what I thought would be the last time hint, hint! This is foreshadowing. I felt something wet and tingly running down my face.

I was appalled when I went to touch it, I was crying! And vampires couldn't. Hmmmm. Boy do I have some questions for Carlisle.

I took one last glance at Bella before I jumped out the window. What I wished more than anything right now was to be able to read Bella's mind. She really didn't love me anymore.

I ran as fast as I could to our meadow. Well I guess that I can't call it OUR meadow anymore since WE are not an item.

I fell down in a heap. I was hungry. I hadn't eaten for a while. Oh god, how could I think of blood at a time like this? I think I'm going crazy.

I lay there for what seemed like days, but in reality it was only a few hours. I needed to do something. I needed to get my mind off of Bella before I decided to do something desperate.

I looked at my watch. It was time for school. This would be the perfect distraction.

I ran to the school. I hadn't changed my clothes, my eyes were the blackest black that they had ever been, and my face was puffy and the whites of my eyes were red. I looked stoned.

My siblings gasped as they saw me.

"Edward! What happened? Where is Bella?!!" Alice questioned in her mind.

"Oh God Edward. Are you stoned?" this was Rosalie

"Edward what the hell!" Emmet said with a look of horror.

And finally Jasper said. "Argggggggggggg!!!" Well he didn't really say it; he more or less screamed it out.

I knew that my emotions were causing my brother pain. But I couldn't calm down.

I ran to my class. I looked around. Bella was not here.

I trudged through the day. Right before lunch is when Mike came up to me.

"Cullen." He whispered this with venom.

"Mike what do you want?"

"Where is Bella? I swear to God that if you hurt her in any way….."

Mike's voice trailed off as I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. I picked him up and ran outside with him.

"Cullen! What are you doing?!"

Mike was scared. His voice was frantic.

I started yelling at him once we were safely in the woods.

"HURT BELLA? YOU THINK I WOULD HURT BELLA?"

"You have done it before so I wouldn't put it past you to do it again." Mike said this with vengeance.

Oh boy was that the wrong thing to say.

Mike's blood was calling to me from all over. I needed to eat and when he said that, I lost all control over myself. Screw the stupid vampire/werewolf treaty. This pest deserved to die.

I stepped forwards slowly. I grabbed Mike's head and slowly turned it. The last things he said was. "I'll get you Cull….."

That was it as I snapped his neck. I drank deeply till all of his blood was gone. I quickly buried his body and ran to the house.

I left a note for my family telling them what I had done. I packed a bag and then headed off. Where too? I had no idea.

"Oh God Bella, I need you so bad."

Ok ok I know that it is still short. I haven't had much time and it is Easter so yeh! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I want to continue the story but idk if I should, so if you want more, REVIEW!!!! lol


	9. two unusawell things

**Disclaimer: yeh yeh, same old same old! I don't own twilight or new moon! **

**Please review!**

EPOV

As I stepped out the door and into the driveway, I saw a car. It was Jessica.

Jessica got out of the car and came up to me.

"Edward, I need to talk to Mike, I last saw him with you."

Oh no! She had seen me with Mike. Oh god what have I done?

She stepped even closer. She gasped.

"Edward, y-your e-eyes, they are r-red."

She started shaking. I read her mind.

"I'm scared. I just need to tell Mike. How could I have let it get this far?"

I searched deeper into Jessica's mind. If she knew too much I would have to kill her also. I didn't want to do that. I might not be able to stop.

I kept searching and searching until…. No! What had I done!

"Why didn't I stop him? I wanted it so bad, but I should have used good judgment. Now I'm pregnant with Mike's baby. My mom is gonna freak!"

Jessica was pregnant. I had just killed her unborn child's father. I really was a monster.

I pushed past her. I just couldn't deal with all of this right now. If only Bella was here, she would know what to do. But if Bella had been here, none of this would have happened. I needed to find her.

BPOV

Excitement rushed through my veins as I heard Timothy agree to go with me. I jumped up and gave him a big bear hug.

He wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't deny that his strong arms felt very good when they were wrapped around me. Timothy reminded me of Emmet. More of a brother than anything else.

Timothy pulled me back. He gazed into my eyes. I already knew where this was going. I was about to breakaway when Timothy pulled me into him once again, but this time he kissed me instead of hugging me.

As his lips touched mine, I took a deep breath. I choked. It felt like something had slithered down my throat!

I jumped back in disgust.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, you just looked so wonderful."

"Wait, Timothy. You didn't feel that?"

"Feel what Bella?"

I just wanted to be alone. I was going to have to see the voultri soon and I wasn't looking forwards to it.

To my surprise Timothy said "Ok Bella." And started walking away. But I tapped into his brain.

"What the hell is going on? I don't want to leave Bella! She is new at this and needs me! Why can't I control my body?"

I realized that I was controlling Timothy.

The thing that slid down my throat must have been Timothy's power! I had sucked out Timothy's power.

"Timothy, use your power on me."

"Ummm Bella are you sure about this?"

"Yes, come on Timothy! Just do it!"

Timothy complied and forced me to do a cartwheel while singing a song. Hmmm. Not what I was expecting, but ok.

Maybe I didn't take his power, but only copied it.

I explained my theory to Timothy.

"Bella if this is true, then you can have all the powers in the world, you just need to kiss someone to get it! Bella, THAT is your gift. The ability to have any power you choose!"

EPOV

I jumped into my car. It was time to search for Bella.

**OK KOOL! SO I KNOW THAT IM BEING MEAN WITH THE CLIFIE….BUT HAHA I WANT MORE REVIEWS. I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE AT LEAST 5 BEORE I START THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! SO CLICK THE BUTTON! DO IT TO IT! LOL**


	10. jacob

_**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long. I had a huge writers block and looking back on this story…it's pretty poorly written. Sorry about that…my next chapters will be better and longer…hopefully. Well thanks to all my readers for staying with me. And if anyone wants to discuss ECLIPSE…feel free to pm me! Thanks again!**_

OXOXO

I gasped at Timothy in shock. Any power that I wanted…I could have. This defiantly came as a blow.

"Bella? Do the volturi know about your powers? If they do, you could be in great danger."

"No Tim, they don't. I need to hide it from them, or I might never get to see Edward again."

"Are you still up to going to them?" asked Timothy.

"I think I have to. I can't run away they will just catch me. Besides…we don't really know what they want." I said without much confidence.

Timothy looked at me and said in his mind. "Bella don't be stupid. Of course we know what they want…they want YOU."

XOXOXO

Epov:

I needed to get out of town as fast as possible. Things were getting to be too crazy. I read Alice's mind earlier and got some disturbing news. Bella was turned into a vampire. No doubt Victoria's doing.

"How could this have happened? How could I have let things go so wrong? And it was all my fault, if I would have never of left Bella, she would have never of left me."

A horrible pain wrenched through my heart, or what was left of it. Then an idea fluttered through my mind.

"Jacob." I whispered.

XOXOXO

Bpov:

I asked Timothy to show me the way.

We ran for what seemed like only a couple of minutes, but it was actually quite a lot of miles. I just couldn't get over my new found gracefulness. It was amazing!

I stared up at the castle. It was so beautiful, but it made me feel intimidated. I stared at the front door. I jumped as it opened and Jane stepped out. She sent me a glare and beckoned me forewords. I grabbed Timothy's hand and stepped in.

XOXOXO

E pov:

I stopped at the La Push boarder line. Jacob was there ready and waiting for me.

"So what's the news about Bella you blood suc-" Jacob stopped mid sentence when he saw how Edward looked.

"She's gone." I said.

"Gone?!" Jacob exploded. "How could you have let this happen?" Jacob started to tremble. Edward needed to calm him down and fast.

"Jacob. I need your help. She ran away from me… s-s-saying that she didn't l-love me anymore." Edward stuttered.

Jacob caught control of himself. "Why would I want to help her come crawling back to you?"

I was unsure of how to begin. "Bella was…bitten. After she ran away. By Victoria. She needs our help."

Jacob stared at me, and then pounced.

**_Alright so let me know how you guys like it! I think I have more ideas now and I will try and update soon...but you know...reviews DO tend to make me want to write more! thanks!_**


	11. thinking

_Ok, wow. It has been a SUPER long time since I have last updated. I feel really bad about that. I'm sorry guys. But I thought that this story sucked SO much, so I didn't want to finish it. But now that I read it over again… I realized that it was, defiantly NOT my best work, but I COULD try to make it a little better. So with out any further ado…. I give you How It Happened chapter 10. This chapter is all in Edwards point of view._

--

"Get off me you filthy mutt!" I shouted at Jacob. He kept trying to get at me, but I just held him back. Luckily he hadn't turned into his wear-self.

"YOU LET HER TURN INTO A FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER?! AND THEN YOU LOOSE HER!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU—"

I cut Jacob off by punching him in his mouth. I know that it didn't hurt him, _that_ much.

"LISTEN to me you mangy mutt! Bella's in trouble. I wouldn't be asking for your help unless I absolutely NEEDED it. You can yell at me all you want, _once_ we are on our way to getting her back."

"What's the plan." Jacob stated with a glare.

--

We both hopped into my car. I threw my foot down on the pedal. Thankfully we were going to fast for anything, or anyone to chase us.

"I proposed to Bella." I admitted. "And she told me to go away. To just leave her alone."

"I guess that she finally picked the right man" Jacob boasted and stuck out his chest.

"Damn it Jacob! Just let me finish my story! This is hard for me to do!"

"Fine."

"Alice had a vision a few hours after it had happened. She went into the woods, and Victoria got a hold of her. She didn't kill her and I don't know why. That's what is worrying me."

"Your worried that she's not killed!?" Jacob spat.

"No! I'm worried about what she is going to do INSTEAD of killing her."

I sighed as I kept my foot on the gas pedal and my eyes on the road.

"Right now she is in Italy. The Volturi are after her. Alice had another vision that she would just walk right into there house. I have to stop her."

"So where are we going then?" Jacob glanced around.

"Italy." I said as I came to a screeching stop in the airport parking lot.

--

With Jacob right behind me, I ran into the airport at an inhuman pace. I didn't care if I was stupidly exposing myself to who I really was. All that mattered, and all that would EVER matter from now until forever, was Bella.

Sitting on that long plan ride was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. How could this have happened? How could I have let it get so far? I loved Bella. I needed to tell her how much I STILL love her. I don't care if she never wanted to see me again because by damn she was NEVER going to get ride of me again. Never.

All I could concentrate on were the smells that were coming from all around me. The filthy stench of the dog sitting next to me. The delicious, sweet, salty smell of the humans all around. That smell just circulated through the stale air, again, and again, and AGAIN. I couldn't run from it. The smells and the long boring ride and my anxious anticipation to see Bella again and to make sure she was not hurt, triggered my memory of the last few days. Mike. Jessica. Their unborn child. Mike's body that would soon be found because of my sloppy haste. Jessica's tears that would be shed when she realized that she was going to be in this mess all alone. The baby that was going to suffer. What had I done? Jacob was right. All I was, was a filthy blood sucker. That's all I could think about. In my rage, in my love, in my whole life. It all revolved around blood. I was the worst kind of monster. A murderer.

--

_I would like to thank those who pushed me to finish the story. Hahhaa. It wasn't the nicest way possible, but it got me to thinking. About myself and my writing. So thank you (you know who you are). And if anybody is still reading this, please give me a review on my writings. I know it has been a long time. A REALLY long time. So try not to hate me to much and keep the flames down to a minimum. Thank you. : _


End file.
